Reading at Hogwarts
by thegrim123
Summary: Harry was just about to get sorted when a mysterious book appears. All Hogwarts reads Deathly Hallows and finds out about Harry's future. Secrets will be spilled. stories will be told. How is Harry going to react oto the fact that he will save the world?
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

"Potter, Harry!"

Everyone in the Great Hall started whispering and leaning in to have a better look of the boy who lived. Harry tried to not look at anyone as he walked slowly to the stool where Professor McGonagall stood waiting patiently with the sorting hat in her hands. He sat nervously on the stool and waited for the hat to make its decision.

Suddenly, a bright light exploded in the Great Hall blinding everyone. Then it started fading slowly and everyone got their eyesight back.

"What happened?"

"Bloody Hell!"

"What was that?"

Everyone was scared and confused. What had just happened? All the students were whispering to each other and wondering what could have happened. Harry returned to the group of unsorted students and started talking with Ron.

"SILIENCE!" Dumbledore shouted causing everyone to stop talking and look at the headmaster, "We do not know what happened but..."

"A package!" a Ravenclaw girl interrupted Dumbledore pointing at a package right in the middle of the Great Hall between the tables. Everyone looked at where she was pointing and saw a brown paper package. It was not very big but not very small either and it had a note on it. Professor McGonagall rushed toward it, picked it up and gave it to Dumbledore. He stared at the letter.

"What does it say Dumbledore?" Madam Pomfrey asked worriedly. Albus Dumbledore looked around the Great Hall before he started reading.

**Dear students, teachers and others, **

**We are sorry for the whole light thing earlier but we had to transport this book to you. Maybe it will be hard to believe, but we are from the future****...**

Everyone gave surprised gasps as Dumbledore read that line. From the future? Impossible! The whispering started again. This time it took Dumbledore a couple of minutes to silence them.

"Let Professor Dumbledore read and maybe we will get an answer to your questions. Let's stay calm." Professor McGonagall said trying to stay calm as she said but she didn't have a positive reaction either when Dumbledore read the line.

"But professor, it's not possible right? It may be just another joke Fred and George planned..." a 6th year Gryffindor said glaring at the Weasley twins.

"Hey, I have to admit this is really cool, but we really didn't do it this time..." George said raising his hands.

"We should have thought about it though! It would have been a really cool prank!" Fred said sighing.

"Stop it with all the bickering! Let Professor Dumbledore continue!" Snape snapped at the two twins who shut up immediately causing snickers from the Slytherin table.

Dumbledore made sure everyone was looking and then continued reading.

**We know, we know…You think we're totally crazy...**

Every student in the Great Hall nodded.

**But it really is true! We even gave you a book as proof! **

"That's not really proof because anyone could send us a book, not just someone from the future…" Hermione said smartly.

**We know what you're thinking; anyone could send this book.**

Everyone looked at Hermione and she blushed.

**But this is not just a normal book, it's a book about the future. Well, our past but your future.**

Everyone gasped. It couldn't be possible.

"It can't be! It's just a joke! They think we would actually believe this?!" A Slytherin said annoyingly. Some people agreed full heartedly, but others were not so sure. If the teachers weren't saying anything did it mean that they believed the ones who sent the package?

**It's about the life of a very important wizard, well not really his whole life but his 7****th**** year at Hogwarts.**

"We have a lot of History books!" A smart Ravenclaw said, "We know everything about famous wizards! What could this book have that we don't know?!" Almost everybody nodded.

"Maybe there is more in the letter! Just let Professor Dumbledore finish without any more interruptions. Ask your questions at the end." Professor Flitwick said worriedly. What could the book be about?

**You have to read it as it will be important for your future. Well, of course we will erase your memories after you read it because it could affect your future horribly but you still have to read it!**

"How is it going to help us if our memories will be…?" A Ravenclaw started but stopped when Professor McGonagall gave her a glare.

**We know it makes no sense but it will at the end…**

_That doesn't make sense either!_

**Be aware! Secrets will be spilled and horrible stories will be told…**

"What kind of secrets?" A Hufflepuff asked clearly forgetting that he should wait until the end for questions. It seemed that the teachers forgot too because they were very worried.

**Have fun reading!**

**ASP, JSP and LLP**

"Are those initials?"

"Who are those people?"

"Is it anyone we know?"

Questions were hanging in the air unanswered as the teachers had no idea what to say.

"It seems we will have to read the book..." Professor Dumbledore said curiously.

"But what is it about? What is it called?" Percy Weasley asked.

Dumbledore started opening the package and everyone stood up trying to get a better look of the book. When he finished opening it he just stood there staring at it surprised.

"Well? What is it called Dumbledore? Who is it about?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Dumbledore finally got out of his trance and cleared his throat. Then he looked directly at Harry and said:

"It's called: 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'"


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

"_WHAT?"_

Everyone in the great hall was surprised. They were going to read about Harry's future? Everybody turned to look at him who was dumbstruck. A book about him? About his 7th year at Hogwarts?

The whispers started again, taking looks at Harry once in a while.

"A book about your future! I can't believe it! We'll find out what will happen in our 7th year!" Ron said excitedly.

"I don't understand… why is it about me?" Harry asked.

"Well you're the most famous wizard right now, of course the book would be about you and not just some normal kid." Ron said like it was obvious, "I don't know why I'm surprised."

"I'm not the most famous wizard. What about Volde... I mean You Know Who? What about Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"Whatever…" Ron said rolling his eyes. "And what are the Deathly Hallows?"

"No idea… I grew up in the muggle world, remember?"

"Oh, yeah"

"Maybe Dumbledore will tell us," Harry said as Dumbledore tried to quiet everyone down.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore shouted. Everyone stopped talking and turned to look at him. "This is a surprise for all of us. This book may give us a peek of the future. We, the teachers and I, have decide we are going to read the book. It will not affect us that much as our memories will be erased when we finish the book. Does anybody have a question before we start?" He looked around the room trying his best to keep his eyes off Harry.

Many questions were shouted at the same time.

"One at a time please…Ms. Chang, you first."

"Professor, how do we know this is actually from the future and not just a fake?"

"We were wondering that too, you see. So, we cast a spell on the letter to see if it tells the truth. It seems that everything in it is true. This book is really from the future…"

Everyone nodded uneasily.

"Now… Ms. Granger?"

"What are the Deathly Hallows, sir?" Hermione asked curiously. Everyone leaned in because they all wondered about that. Dumbledore sighed. He looked like he was thinking whether to tell them or not.

"I suppose it will be in the book. Any other questions?"

"Why are we even reading this? Why would we want to know about Harry's future?" Draco Malfoy asked and the other Slytherins nodded.

"Mr. Malfoy, this book is also going to be about other people because not only Harry is attending Hogwarts. It's most likely going to include you too and I suppose you want to know about your future, right? So if you have a better question please ask." Dumbledore said calmly which made Draco shut up.

"The unsorted students will sit at the Gryffindor table for now. Let's start!"


End file.
